User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 28 - Listen to the Rain
Main Plot: Regina/Moon (As school starts to get out) Moon: Finally Spring Break. You know what that might mean. Traylor: Yeah but hey don't worry we are gonna break up soon we're just on a break now. Moon: Ohhh. Traylor: And I'll be gone this break funeral. My aunt died. Moon: Ohhh well I send out all condolences bye. Traylor: Ok bye. (Traylor looks around then kisses Moon on the lips and leaves. Moon sighs as Cullen approaches) Cullen: What's wrong? Moon: Traylor has to go this break. Cullen: Ooh that sucks. Moon: You're telling me. I'm the pair of lips he kisses. Cullen: Uh-huh well anyone else? Moon: Blaise is with Tyrone, Tyrone has his movie, Ariana's grounded, Jayden and Lila are dealing with baby stuff. Cullen: Luck to team Jaylila, know what they're having? Moon: No clue. Cullen: Well spring break me and my friends to Venice Beach baby! You can come with. Moon: Ugh Regina, Megan and the other little devils. Cullen: Come on please! Moon: We all rival one another Megan hates Jayden, Regina hates Lila, Blaise hates Megan, Ariana hates you, Lila hates Regina, J.D. hates Christian, Regina and I hate eachother, Danica and Lila hate eachother, Megan hates Tyrone, Jayden hates Megan and Regina is hugely detested be Jayden. Culen: Ariana what? Nevermind please? Moon: Fine. Cullen: Awesome! Moon: Whoo hoo. Sarcasm. Opening Sub Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's as Nathan answers the door) Nathan: Hey babe. Autumn: Hey. (Autumn and Nathan kiss and Andrew briefly watches) Autumn: Andrew! Glad I caught you there. Andrew: Why? Autumn: Ok I need like a favor from you. Andrew: Can do anything. Autumn: Look I wanted to know if you needed help with the school play or not. Andrew: Yeah your help. Nathan: Andrew you're good with this stuff. Andrew: Not writing. Autumn: Why? Andrew: Cause uh I gotta go. (Andrew leaves out the door) Autumn: Andrew! Nathan: Dude you live here! Third Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (At Tyrone/Piper's) Blaise: I can't believe you're doing a movie with Mileena Kostner. Tyrone: Right? Blaise: What's Mileena like? Tyrone: She's cool. Blaise: Well that's awesome! Tyrone: You know it! (Blaise and Tyrone start kissing) Blaise: Well later gonna miss you. Tyrone: Alright babe. Main Plot: Regina/Moon (At the beach) Regina: Hello VB! Cullen: Hey Regina. Regina: Cullen. Why'd you bring her? Moon: So I can kill you. Regina: Oh you wanna bet? Cullen: Whoa whoa! Nobody's killing anyone. (Moon pulls Cullen aside) Moon: You know I hate her! What she did to me and my friends! Cullen: People change if it weren't for her that dance wouldn't have happened. Moon: Yeah where her friends dumped water on me. Cullen: Try to get along? Moon: Whatever. Cullen: Good. (Cullen taps on Regina's shoulder) Cullen: Try to get along? Regina: Whatever. Cullen: Crap it's like 2 of them. Sub Plot: Andrew (Andrew is sitting by a dock near a lake Althea sees him and comes up) Althea: Hey. Andrew: Oh hey. Althea: What's wrong? Andrew: Walked out on helping Autumn write more to her play. Althea: Why? Andrew: Like I did pass the History test but failed for English. Althea: How are you failing English? Andrew: I have a Dyslexia. Althea: Does Autumn know? Nathan? Andrew: Nobody but my parents when strangely they don't have learning disorders. Althea: Why didn't you tell anyone before? Andrew: Cause nobody wants to be friends with someone who has any knd of ability. Althea: No true. Cause you got me and I know. (Althea lays her head on Andrew's shoulder) Third Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (At Tyrone/Piper's) Piper: Hey. Blaise Hey. Piper: Tyrone go to flirt with Mileena? Blaise: They don't flirt. He told me they're on a strictly platonic level. Piper: That's what they all say. Blaise: Whatever not listening. (Blaise reads a text from someone showing a pic of him and Mileena) Blaise: That bastard. (Blaise gathers her stuff and starts to leave) Piper: Where are you going? Blaise: To the set to kill an actress slut. Main Plot: Regina/Moon (At the beach) Regina: Why is she here again? Cullen: Her boyfriend went to a funeral. Regina: Yeah his own and he didn't invite her. (Moon glares at Regina)''' Christian: Just ignore temptation. Moon: I can't. Christian: Well she said stuff about Ari and you don't see me almost wanting to kill her. Moon: Like you'd hit a girl. Regina: Still makes me how Traylor can like her. Oh wait evry girl he has a crush is a LOSER since he is one. (Moon hits Regina in the head with a beach ball) Regina: Seriously?! Moon: Shut up about Traylor, Lila, Me and any of my other friends. Regina: Like you're such a saint ok you all talk about me. Moon: That's cause you've treated me, Lila, Blaise, and Ariana like crap since the 6th grade! You're an ugly bitch nobody likes! Regina: You're an ugly emo who should just go cut herself and cry over her boyfriend! Nobody even invited you except your brother out of pity! Moon: Shut up! Regina: Make me! Moon: This trip was a mistake. (Moon walks away crying) Regina: Oh my god! (Christian follows her) Christian: Moon. Moon: She's the jealous bitch who can't get bfs cause of her stupid tude. Christian: Or maybe she can. (They see a guy come up to her) Guy: Hi. I'm Travis. Regina: Regina. (Regina follows Travis) Sub Plot: Andrew (Andrew enters his house) Andrew: Hey. Autumn: Thank God you're back! Nathan: Why the hell don't you wanna help out with the play? Andrew: Shouldn't you? Nathan: Excuse me? Andrew: Hello Althea might get jealous, you might get jealous. Nathan: We've known Autumn for 7 years, we've known Althea for like half. Stop stalling and tell us why? Andrew: I failed a test and have dyslexia. (Andrew goes up to his room) Third Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (On the set of the movie as they take a break) Mileena: It's fun filming with you Tyrone. Tyrone: How I am in school fun. Mileena: Your girlfriend must love it. Tyrone: Yeah. Mileena: Wish I had that. (Mileena kisses Tyrone) Blaise: Ty! You bitch! Mileena: You're the girlfriend? I don't see much. Blaise: Yeah well see this! (Blaise punches Mileena) Director: Whoa! Tyrone do you know her? Tyrone: Yeah and I quit. (Blaise follows Tyrone) Blaise: Ty! Tyrone: Don't talk to me! Main Plot: Regina/Moon Regina: Ooh a van. Travis: Yeah I like to get to know one in one of these babes. Regina: Impressive. (Regina laughs) Travis: Cute. (Regina and Travis start to make out then almost go farther) Regina: Travis get off me! Travis: No can do. Regina: I mean it! Stop it you bastard! (Regina slaps Travis and escapes but he tackles her down) Regina: Help! (Travis cover Regina her mouth) Cullen: Regina? Christian: Aww crap. Sub Plot: Andrew (Up in Andrew's room) Autumn: You're a dyslexic? Andrew: Yeah. Autumn: That's not a big deal. Lots of people have mental disabilities or whatever we're all people gay, bi, tall, short, skinny, overweight, bald hairy, whatever. I have it. Andrew: What? How are you so good at writing if YOU have a disabilty? Autumn: Just started out as a hobby, became a passion. Nathan: Well I accept you guys. So? Andrew: Yes I'll help out. I like it and write more to it! Autumn: Awesome! (Autumn and Andrew hug) Third Plot: Blaise/Tyrone (In Blaise's room) Annalise: Blaise. Blaise: Yes Annalise? Annalise: I found a teen boy who wants to talk to you. Angry apparently. (Blaise sees Tyrone) Annalise: I'll leave you 2 to it. No funny business! Tyrone: Blaise! Why'd you come down there?! And she kissed me! Blaise: I saw! It's that you were into it not like an actor like for reals! Tyrone: Why still?! Blaise: I'm sorry I got jealous! Tyrone: Yeah we all do. Blaise: Call it even? Tyrone: Ok. Blaise: Yeah and this. (Blaise gives Tyrone a card) Tyrone: Thanks but I'm not going back to that movie. Blaise: Ok. Main Plot: Regina/Moon (The others look for Regina tied up to a tree) Travis: Wait here. (Travis punches Cullen and sees Moon) Travis: 2 for the price of one. Moon: Away perv! (Cullen punches Travis but he pushes him back down, then Christan and Moon knock him out with a surfboard) Christian: Awesome! Regina: Guys? (Christian unties Regina) Regina: Thanks guys! (Regina hugs Moon) Moon: Uhh what's going on? Regina: You saved me. Moon I'm sorry. Moon: Sorry doesn't cut it. Regina: That creep sexually harrassed me! Moon: As much as I hate that, it's karma for all the cruel, bitchy things you've done to me and my friends. Ok? You're still the same person inside. (Moon walks away) Category:Blog posts